Lo que fue
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrar a tu ex después de largo tiempo? Muchas. Seis años han pasado desde el rompimiento de Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida cuando la boda de Takeru y Hikari hace que vuelvan a verse, trayendo consigo diversas situaciones que los obligan a enfrentarse a la inmensidad de sentimientos que se creían olvidados. AU. Mimato. Leve Takari y Taiora.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrar a tu ex después de largo tiempo? Muchas. Seis años han pasado desde el rompimiento de Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida cuando la boda de Takeru y Hikari hace que vuelvan a verse, trayendo consigo diversas situaciones que los obligan a enfrentarse a la inmensidad de sentimientos que se creían olvidados. AU. Mimato. Leve Takari y Taiora.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **La idea venía rondando mi cabeza en base a varias historias, canciones y películas, en especial _Persuasión _de Jane Austen, _Back to December_ de Taylor Swift y _The Notebook_, basada en la obra de Nicholas Sparks. Cualquier similitud se debe a eso. ¡No planeo plasmar sus historias!

Con respecto a la historia, es AU, sin Digimons, principalmente porque las edades no coincidirían con los hechos, principalmente porque la ubico en 2013-14. Hay algunas cosas adaptadas. Básicamente se conocieron en un campamento de verano, se hicieron amigos y Sora y Yamato fueron novios (por mucho que no me agrade la idea). La historia está fresca, después buscaré editarla. ¡Espero que disfruten mi historia y los dejo para que lean!

Narración normal

"Pensamientos"

_Pasado_

_Diálogo en pantalla_

* * *

**Lo que fue**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Mimi dio un largo suspiro al llegar a su apartamento. Caminó la distancia suficiente hasta llegar al sofá color crema y sentarse en él. Estaba completamente agotada. El humor de la chef Nonaka estuvo terrible ese día y ella, como sous chef*, debía de soportarlo.

"Sería muy diferente si finalmente te decidieras y abrieras tu propio restaurante" se dijo mentalmente. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó ir ese pensamiento.

-Las cosas están bien como están- se recordó. Estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos un momento, todavía debía hacer su cena -no se hubiera atrevido a comer en su trabajo con el humor de su jefa-. Se puso de pie con la intención de ir a su pequeña cocina, pero recordó que su teléfono se había descargado durante la tarde y procedió a conectarlo. Tras hacerlo, lo encendió y se fijó que tenía un mensaje de voz.

-Mejor lo escucho ahora- dijo.

Y marcó.

-¡Hola Mimi! -esa era la inconfundible voz de Miyako Ichijouji, tenía tiempo sin escucharla-. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero ahora hay noticias importantes por las que debemos contactarnos. Llámame cuando puedas, no importa la hora. Nos vemos.

-¿Qué será tan importante que me permita contactarla a la hora que sea? -se preguntó Mimi en voz alta, checó la hora y consideró que no era muy tarde todavía, por lo que decidió marcar. Después del segundo timbre la voz de la peli morada sonó.

-¡Hola Mimi, que bueno que me hablas tan pronto!- contestó con emoción.

-¡Hola Miyako! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Mimi.

-Lo siento, la emoción me ha hecho olvidar los modales. Estoy muy bien, espero que tú lo estés.

-Me alegro y muchas gracias, el trabajo me ha agotado lo suficiente pero sigo adelante… ¿y cuál era el asunto del que querías hablarme?- escuchó un pequeño grito del otro lado de la línea.

-¡No adivinarás quién se casa!

-Me temo que últimamente no estoy enterada de las noticias, tendrás que iluminarme- respondió la joven chef.

-A veces me preguntó qué pasó con la antigua Mimi -hubo un pequeño silencio-. Yo, lo siento. No debí…

-No te preocupes -interrumpió-, ¿quién es la persona que se casa?

-¡Hikari!- eso asombró a Mimi, si bien Miyako era la mejor amiga de la menor de los Yagami, ella tenía una buena relación con esa familia y no se había enterado.

-¿Cómo es que se casa? -preguntó con interés-, ¿con quién?

-Eso es lo mejor de todo. ¿Te acuerdas que decidió tomarse un año sabático de su trabajo?- "¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo?" se preguntó Mimi. Podía estar inmersa en sus actividades, pero recordaba perfectamente que su amiga dejó de lado el jardín de infantes para viajar por el mundo con la única compañía de una cámara. Regresaría al menos en dos meses, si sus planes no cambiaban.

-¿Mimi?- llamó Miyako, tan perdida estaba la joven castaña con sus pensamientos que no se percató que había permanecido callada unos momentos.

-Sí, me acuerdo muy bien -asintió para sí-. ¿Qué relación tiene con ello?

-Pues al comenzar su viaje estuvo en Australia y ahí se encontró de nuevo con él y los últimos meses han mantenido una relación en secreto, ya sabes que él es escritor y todo eso, ahora han decidido casarse y estoy muy emocionada -habló de forma rápida tras el otro lado del teléfono-, harán una boda occidental contemporánea, sencilla, y yo seré su madrina y le ayudaré a organizar algunas cosas antes de que regresen a casa definitivamente. Ambos.

-Espera un minuto, ¿quién es él?- preguntó Mimi temiendo la respuesta, no podría haber otra persona con la que Kari se encontrara.

-¿Quién crees que es?

-Quiero asegurarme que pienso en la persona correcta.

-Mimi, Hikari se casará con su amor de juventud, Takeru Takaishi- afirmó Miyako antes de continuar diciendo que las familias de ambos estaban muy felices con la noticia y contaban los meses para que se unieran, aquí en Odaiba.

Mimi no escuchaba completamente sus palabras. Sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de melancolía.

Hikari se casaría con Takeru.

El hermano de Matt.

Yamato Ishida.

De pronto perdió el apetito.

Tras seis años, él volvía a casa.

* * *

El ahora famoso cantautor Yamato Ishida recibió la noticia de la unión de su hermano con alegría, hasta que T.K. podía estar con su gran amor. Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su cara.

En cambio, la idea de volver a Odaiba hacía que sus puños se cerraran. Otra vez tenía que verla a _ella_. _Mimi Tachikawa_. La mujer que más ha odiado en su vida.

-¿Por qué tendrá que formar parte de sus vidas?- se preguntó con enojo, si le dieran a elegir entre estar presente o no, habría optado por organizar una gira de improviso.

-Todo sea por mi hermano -se dijo el rubio observando las vistas que su apartamento en Tokio le brindaban-. Tú tienes tu vida hecha desde hace seis años. Ella no podrá arruinártela.

Y apartando sus ojos azules de la ventana, fue a servirse un whisky.

* * *

Ese mismo sábado, Mimi fue a visitar a la señora Yagami a su casa; Hikari se había comunicado el día anterior y le había pedido ser dama de honor en su boda, preguntándole si estaría bien con eso, pensando en las futuras situaciones que ocurrirían en torno a la posición. Mimi había aceptado, claro que después de asegurarle que podría manejar todo lo que pasara, Hikari no debía preocuparse por ella, no era su boda, después de todo.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera recurrir a la persona que se convirtiera en un gran apoyo tras la muerte de su madre, por lo que durante la mañana ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomando un té.

Yuuko Yagami observaba con preocupación a la que considerara su otra hija, desde que llegara había permanecido en silencio y con la mirada pérdida -indudablemente- en los recuerdos. Todavía se cuestionaba si el consejo que le diera seis años atrás fue el indicado, después de darlo había visto cómo la alegre joven se fue convirtiendo en lo que era ahora. Apagada, triste, solitaria, sin aparente juventud, se estaba marchitando lentamente y le dolía. Se sentía culpable, estaba alegre por su hija biológica, pero sufría por la adoptiva, porque la felicidad de una hija provocaría remover el pasado de la otra.

-Parece que volveré a verlo en persona tras todos estos años, ¿no es así?- preguntó Mimi en voz baja. La mirada que le dedicó quiso hacerle llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por ella.

-Siento mucho lo que pasará -replicó la mujer madura mirándole con sus ojos cafés y tomando su mano-, lo que pasó. Todavía me arrepiento.

-No tuvo alguna culpa Yuuko, usted y papá me aconsejaron en su momento, yo fui quien tomó la decisión y aceptó las consecuencias que ella acarrearía.

-Si Keisuke y yo hubiéramos sabido cómo terminaría, ten por seguro que habríamos dicho algo muy distinto.

-Ustedes sólo expresaron en voz alta los pensamientos que recorrían mi cabeza en ese entonces -dijo la joven dando un suspiro profundo-. Él debía irse de aquí y cumplir su sueño, yo estaba dispuesta a esperar por él, si hubiéramos estado juntos yo le habría estorbado, no hubiera llegado tan alto porque mis propios sueños le habrían detenido. Pudimos habernos casado pasado el tiempo -su voz se entrecortó, Yuuko apretó su mano-. Hikari y Takeru pudieron hacerlo, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Yuuko permaneció callada.

-Y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar seguirlo amando, aún después de seis años.

* * *

Keisuke Tachikawa observó entrar a su hija al pequeño café. Sólo por ella mantenía sus fuerzas tras la muerte de su esposa, pero extrañaba enormemente a la hija que tenía en su juventud.

"Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes" pensó.

-¡Siento llegar tarde papá! -exclamó Mimi al tiempo que le abrazaba. Se sentó en el asiento frente a él y dio un sorbo al café que le encargara momentos antes-. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tu sonrisa no me engaña hija, me enteré por Yuuko de la boda de Hikari- respondió el pelinegro suavemente. La sonrisa de Mimi decayó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto papá?

-Porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que aparentes cosas que no sientes -acarició el pómulo de su hija-, si tu madre estuviera aquí opinaría lo mismo.

-Lo sé -suspiró-. Ojalá fuera fácil dejar ir el pasado.

-Hasta cierto punto me gustaría que no fueras como tu madre y yo, nunca hubo nadie más para nosotros, ni lo habrá- ambos miraron por la ventana, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Mimi rompió el silencio.

-Hablaré con él -sus ojos brillaban con determinación-, hablaré con él -repitió-. Él vendrá de nuevo, voy a buscarle antes.

-¿Qué le dirás?- preguntó su padre inútilmente, era la primera vez que había un atisbo de su antigua pequeña, una vez que tenía una idea nadie podía arrebatársela.

-No lo sé -respondió la ojimiel moviendo sus manos nerviosa-. Supongo que le diré todo lo que siento y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Hablaré con Yuuko y le pediré que hable con la señora Natsuko, ella sabrá cómo contactarlo.

Keisuke sólo esperaba que los resultados no fueran como seis años antes.

* * *

Hikari y Takeru se encontraban en China, esperando regresar a casa. Desde su reencuentro en Australia nueve meses antes habían estado inseparables, ella lo acompañaba con la promoción de su segundo libro y él estaba a su lado mientras guardaba de manera permanente todos los paisajes que encontrara a su paso. Ellos habían sido pareja hasta hace cuatro años, cuando decidieron terminar para que cada uno pudiera cumplir sus anhelos. Y lo habían hecho. Fue más que coincidencia el haberse encontrado de nuevo y ambos sabían que no podían permanecer más tiempo separados, ni los años o la distancia habían podido disminuir sus sentimientos por el otro, ahora tenían la certeza que permanecerían juntos siempre.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien volviendo a reunirlos?- preguntó Hikari a su prometido durante el almuerzo.

-Necesitan volver a hacerlo -respondió el rubio pensativamente-. Mi hermano es demasiado testarudo para aceptar que sigue extrañándola, amándola. Por lo que me has dicho, Mimi ha permanecido atrapada en Odaiba viviendo de forma monótona. Es tiempo de que se vuelvan a ver. Ya han pasado años.

-No dudo de Mimi pero… ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Yamato?- cuestionó Hikari con voz preocupada, sus orbes chocolate reflejaban el sentimiento.

-Es lo que me tiene pensando constantemente, ya ves cuánto tardó en perdonar a mamá.

-No espero que sean como nosotros, pero Yamato necesita entender los motivos, no puede ser tan necio.

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga- contestó Takeru tomando su mano.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

* * *

Mimi observaba su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen que veía no era muy esperanzadora, era un día de verano y se vio obligada a usar un vestido fresco, pero creía que no era el atuendo adecuado para ver a su ex. En especial si quería recuperarlo.

-Hoy es el día- se repitió por enésima vez. La semana pasada había hablado con Natsuko y ella le dijo que su hijo mayor regresaba ese día para empezar su descanso y ayudar en lo que pudiera en relación a la boda. Le había dado su petición y esperaba que Yamato accediera a verla.

Observó de nuevo su reflejo y extrajo la larga cadena que se escondía bajo su escote, el anillo brillaba tal como siempre lo hiciera.

.

**_Seis años atrás_**

_A sus veintiún años, Mimi llevaba una relación de tres con Yamato. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ellos dos durarían tanto tiempo juntos? Ella estaba a unos meses de terminar su carrera en gastronomía, él se acababa de graduar en música. Estaba ansiosa por emprender su viaje a Tokio donde esperaba que su carreras despegara, había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para abrir su restaurante y se uniría a Yamato, que había conseguido un representante muy prometedor._

_-¿Me puedes decir a dónde vamos?- preguntó Mimi con los ojos vendados, harta del tiempo de viaje. Hacía un tiempo que había dejado de escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad._

_-Espera un poco y lo descubrirás -dijo Yamato en su oído mientras le guiaba al lugar indicado. Le dejó de pie y permaneció detrás de ella-. Ya llegamos, puedes descubrirte los ojos._

_Mimi lo hizo y se asombró al ver dónde estaban._

_-Es el campamento donde nos conocimos -en la voz de Mimi se percibía la admiración-. ¿Qué hacemos aq…- calló al darse la vuelta. Yamato apoyaba una rodilla en el pasto y sostenía una pequeña caja de terciopelo en sus manos, que temblaban. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña._

_-Esperé hasta encontrar el anillo perfecto, no es muy ostentoso -Mimi negó-, pero cuando lo vi supe que era el indicado. ¿Te convertirías en la señora Ishida, Mimi?_

_…_

_El otoño había comenzado y Mimi estaba nerviosa porque pronto terminaría sus estudios y podría reunirse con Yamato, él había anunciado que su representante le había dado una propuesta muy interesante de la que quería hablarle._

_Estudiaba unos papeles cuando recibió la llamada de su prometido. "¡Que bien suena la palabra!" pensó Mimi con emoción._

_-¡Hola amor!- respondió Mimi con emoción a su interlocutor._

_-Hola amor -contestó Yamato. Si bien él no era muy expresivo, las veces que tenía un gesto para ella expresaba mucho-, ¿cómo estás?_

_-Estudiando y extrañándote mucho… y contando los días para que nos veamos -Yamato rió del otro lado-. ¿Y tú?_

_-También te extraño, pero tengo algo que contarte- Mimi adivinó la emoción en su voz._

_-¿Qué es? ¿Al fin me dirás? Tengo mucha curiosidad._

_-Quería esperar hasta que nos viéramos la próxima semana, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Un busca talentos me escuchó y quiere hacerme promoción en Estados Unidos -las palabras cayeron como piedra sobre Mimi-. ¿Mimi? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Yamato tras un momento de silencio._

_-¡Sí! -rápidamente contestó Mimi-. Me asombró la noticia. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! ¡Es lo justo que necesita tu carrera!_

_-Yo también estoy asombrado, todavía no cabe en mí la idea…_

_Mimi siguió hablando en automático, al concluir la llamada estaba petrificada. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?_

_…_

_El padre de Mimi, Susumu y Yuuko Yagami eran los últimos que quedaban de la reunión en casa de los últimos. Taichi estaba preparando un discurso para su próxima presentación y Hikari había salido a dar un paseo junto con Takeru._

_Yuuko y Keisuke dirigían miradas a la castaña, que desde hacía semanas se notaba decaída y pensativa, sólo había cambiado la expresión con la llegada de Yamato tres semanas antes, pero ambos sabían que algo le preocupaba._

_-Yamato se irá a Estados Unidos- anunció la castaña tras un breve silencio._

_Yuuko miró a su esposo, que entendió debía retirarse. _

_-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?- preguntó Keisuke tras la partida del mayor de los Yagami._

_-Hace poco más de un mes._

_-Es lo que te tenía preocupada, ¿no es así?- preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño._

_-Sí, no sé qué hacer. Quiero que Yamato realice su sueño y también quiero hacer el mío, pero no deseo apartarme de él._

_-Si tanto deseas que lo haga, ¿por qué no se toman un tiempo separados? Se quieren lo suficiente, podrían meditar las posibilidades- aconsejó Yuuko. Keisuke miraba a su hija pensativo._

_-Eso es lo que llevo pensando este tiempo, creo que es lo mejor -respondió Mimi con voz derrotada-, podemos esperar unos años, tengo confianza en él._

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero sueño, hija?- preguntó su padre._

_-Yo quiero abrir mi restaurante, pero mi sueño es estar a su lado, le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero le estorbaría, él se detendría por mí, porque yo no abriría mi restaurante y él constantemente lo estaría pensando. Y si lo abriera aquí en Japón, él estaría atado aquí y desatendería su carrera por mí. Sé que lo mejor es separarnos por ahora, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo- concluyó la ojimiel con tristeza._

_-Debe ser una decisión que tomen entre los dos- terminó Keisuke._

_…_

_Ese diciembre aparentaba ser muy frío para los nipones, en especial para Mimi, que sufría ante la inminente conversación que tendría lugar en la visita de Yamato._

_Caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque, Yamato le contaba el accidente del hombre que vivía en el departamento bajo el suyo. Se sentaron en una banca._

_-Te noto muy callada Mimi, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el Ishida._

_-Yamato, debemos hablar -empezó Mimi. Antes de que Yamato preguntara de que continuó-. De tu partida a Estados Unidos. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?_

_-¿Con nosotros? No entiendo a qué te refieres. _

_-Yamato, tú estarás allá, pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Iré también o me quedaré aquí?- él joven suspiró aliviado, tomó su mano._

_-Mimi, puedes quedarte en Tokio y abrir tu restaurante, yo regresaré constantemente a verte, te lo aseguro -respondió acariciando su mano-, y cuando te hayas establecido puedes ir conmigo un par de meses si lo deseas._

_Mimi le miró a los ojos. -¿Crees que funcionará?_

_-¿Por qué crees que no lo hará?_

_-¡Yo estorbaré Yamato! -ella puso su dedo en sus labios al ver que él iba a hablar-. No, escúchame, yo te detendré, vaya o no vaya. Tus planes siempre dependerán de mí, ¿qué pasará si tienes un compromiso importante pero han pasado meses sin verme y quieres hacerlo?, ¿qué pasará si me toma años hacer funcionar bien mi negocio?, ¿qué pasará si voy contigo y sientas que me dejas abandonada? Yo confío enormemente en que triunfarás, pero no quiero ser un impedimento para ti._

_-Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Mimi -juró Yamato con convicción-. Tú estarás primero en todo._

_-¡Eso es lo que yo no quiero! En unos años resentirás lo que te digo, no quiero que pase. Pienso que deberíamos darnos un tiempo._

_-¡¿Un tiempo?!- preguntó el rubio empezando a alterarse._

_-Sí, Yamato -confirmó ella, tomó su mano y puso en ella el anillo que le diera hace unos meses-. Quiero que seas libre de cumplir tus sueños, y cuando eso pase, si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, vuelve a dármelo. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán nunca._

_-Parece que ya tomaste tu decisión -dijo Yamato con sarcasmo y enojo, apartó su mano de la de ella-. Y nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer._

_Mimi permaneció en silencio._

_-¡Al parecer no me quieres como afirmabas!- se puso de pie, Mimi igual lo hizo._

_-¡Claro que lo hago! -interrumpió Mimi-. Yo te amo._

_-¡No digas mentiras, si lo hicieras confiarías en mí! -no le dejó hablar-. ¡En nosotros! ¿Qué ha sido todo? ¡¿Un juego?! ¿Esperabas divertirte con el intento de músico? ¡Ya lo hiciste! ¡¿No pensaste en lo que yo sentiría?! ¡Acabas de tirar mis ilusiones a la basura! -Mimi tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡No creas que llorando lo arreglarás! ¡Haz tu vida! ¡Vuélvete famosa! ¡Espero que lo seas! Será tú único consuelo, porque no regresaré por una mujer que realmente no me ama. ¡No lo haces! ¡No como yo lo hago! Pero no te preocupes por mí, te olvidaré y cumpliré mi sueño, y encontraré a la mujer indicada que pueda compartirlo conmigo._

_Tiró el anillo al suelo. Mimi lo observó._

_-Puedes quedártelo -dijo Mimi con voz entrecortada-, dárselo a esa mujer._

_-A esa mujer le daré algo que realmente merezca. Quédatelo, tíralo, regálalo, véndelo, ¡no me importa! Haz lo que quieras con él. ¡No quiero volver a verlo! ¡Verte a ti! ¡Fue un error estar contigo! ¡Te arrepentirás en unos años!- él dejó escapar una lágrima._

_-Yamato…- comenzó Mimi._

_-Espero que seas feliz con tu decisión…- dijo Yamato antes de partir._

_Fue la última vez que lo vio._

.

-Espero que me des suerte- susurró. Le dio una vuelta con sus dedos y lo guardó de nuevo. Después de una última mirada salió en busca del momento que marcaría su destino.

* * *

Cuando Yamato recibió la llamada de su madre no esperó que mencionara a Mimi en su conversación, mucho menos que ella quisiera reunirse con él al llegar a Odaiba. Decidió que lo haría porque le intrigaba el motivo por el que quisiera verlo. La última vez no se habían despedido de la mejor forma.

Yamato llegó a la terraza de la cafetería y la vio por primera vez en seis años. Seguía siendo la misma castaña que recordara tras su pequeña faceta del cabello rosa con estrellas -imperceptiblemente sonrió-, ahora lucía más delgada, tenía pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y no sonreía como antes. Se negó a preguntarse el por qué. Ella leía el libro entre sus manos y aparentemente no esperaba su presencia. Se acercó más a ella y apartó la atracción que no había desaparecido ni con los años. Ella alzó la cara y las miradas azul y miel se encontraron.

-Yamato... -dijo ella con impresión-, toma asiento, por favor -él así lo hizo-. Me alegra que accedieras verme. Te ves bien.

-Tú también- dijo él de forma escueta.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo está tu familia?- preguntó la castaña ignorando su forma de dirigirse a ella.

-Ellos y yo estamos bien. Ya sabes que Takeru va a casarse.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio.

-Te preguntarás qué haces aquí- habló Mimi.

-Para ser sincero la curiosidad es lo único que me trajo aquí- respondió el ojiazul con interés.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que nos viéramos -calló un momento-. Es gracioso, tenía un discurso preparado y no sé qué decir.

-Sigo esperando- dijo Yamato estoico.

Mimi suspiró. Todas las esperanzas que tenía cayeron. -Yo… no espero que hagas nada con lo que tengo que decirte, pero debo decírtelo para que lo sepas. Aún te sigo queriendo -al joven le sorprendió, se requería mucho valor para decir eso-, quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que terminó todo, pero no me arrepiento porque veo lo que has hecho con tu vida. Me da gusto por ti, lo hiciste. Tal como querías. Sólo quería que lo supieras… Fue una decisión que no me correspondía a mí solamente…- hizo una pausa que Yamato aprovechó.

-¿Esperabas que te dijera que te sigo queriendo? -preguntó duramente. Mimi alzó su mano derecha y negó con la cabeza, trató de hablar pero él continuó-. De todas formas, me estoy viendo con Sora. "¡¿Por qué dijiste eso Yamato?! Sabes que sólo han salido unas cuantas veces y no es nada exclusivo u oficial. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" Se reprochó mentalmente.

-¿Sora? ¿Sora Takenouchi? ¿La misma Sora que fue nuestra amiga antes de irse de Odaiba a los diecisiete? ¿La ahora famosa diseñadora?-el rubio asintió.

-La misma que fue mi novia un año cuando tenía quince- completó Yamato. El corazón de Mimi se encogió más.

-Me alegro por ti, de verdad. Y… ¿cómo está ella?

-Podrás preguntarle a ella, será mi pareja en la recepción.

Mimi sonrió forzadamente.

-Con respecto a lo otro, no, como te dije, no espero nada. Sólo me pareció lo correcto.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó él comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

-¡Espera! -le detuvo Mimi-. Hay algo más -Yamato le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que siguiera, por lo que pudo ver los ojos brillantes de la ojimiel-. Quería hablarte, ya sabes, antes de vernos en todos los eventos y eso, porque me gustaría que pudiéramos actuar de forma civilizada, por el bien de Hikari y Takeru, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Ya venía con la decisión de hacerlo, si eso es todo, nos vemos Tachikawa- dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Antes de irse completamente volteó.

No lo hubiera hecho, la imagen de Mimi con sus manos cubriendo su cara quedó guardada en su memoria.

* * *

Sora se sorprendió con la llamada de Yamato pidiéndole que le acompañara a la boda de su hermano. Internamente se alegraba porque tenía tiempo sin regresar a su lugar de infancia, pero se cuestionaba los motivos que tuviera el joven cantante. Ya estaba invitada a la fiesta, de todas formas, sin acompañante, claro, mas le intrigaba que el joven le hiciera tal petición.

-No te preocupes Yamato, yo llegaré por mi cuenta a Odaiba y nos podremos ver poco antes de la recepción -respondió la pelirroja-. Hasta entonces- dijo antes de colgar.

No había planeado reencontrarse con el novio de su adolescencia hace unos meses o intentar algo con él, no tenía los mismos sentimientos de antes, así que la propuesta cayó como bomba, no invitas a cualquier mujer a una boda para que te acompañe.

-¿Querrá algo serio?- se preguntó con incertidumbre.

* * *

-Toc, toc- escuchó Mimi que le hablaban mientras lavaba los platos de la comida en casa de los Yagami.

"Esa voz" pensó antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Hikari!- exclamó y la castaña menor se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Hola Mimi! ¡Como extrañaba el hogar!- respondió la joven.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Ya saludaste a tu madre?- preguntó Mimi tras separarse.

-Sí, la saludé antes de que saliera al supermercado. Me dijo que estabas aquí y que has sido de mucha ayuda mientras yo estaba lejos. Muchas gracias -respondió con una sonrisa-, llegué, llegamos hace dos horas, Takeru fue donde Natsuko.

-Le he extrañado. A ti también, no te preocupes- completó ante la mirada de Hikari, que cambió a una preocupada tras observarle bien. Le guió a la silla en la cocina.

-¿Ya lo viste, cierto? -Mimi suspiró y asintió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo pedí hablar con él -comenzó con voz lenta y suave-. Tenía la tonta esperanza que el tiempo le haya servido para pensar, o que sintiera lo mismo por mí. Que pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Funcionó con ustedes, no? -Hikari apretó su mano-. Ahora él está saliendo con Sora de nuevo. Ya perdí todas mis esperanzas.

Las lágrimas cayeron a sus mejillas. Hikari le abrazó con pena.

-No sabes cómo lo siento.

No podía decir nada más.

* * *

Yamato dejó su guitarra de lado. Ni el poco anonimato que disfrutaba en Odaiba le había ayudado a concentrarse. La imagen de Mimi lo perseguía día y noche tras su conversación. No podía componer nada. Por algún motivo no se habían visto en las semanas anteriores a la boda. Le costaba admitirlo pero necesitaba saber, comprobar que estaba bien.

Llevó las manos a su cabello. No podía tener esa clase de ideas. Lo mejor era dar una vuelta. El aire fresco serviría.

Al día siguiente sería la boda y la vería otra vez.

* * *

La ceremonia íntima había terminado y los invitados se encontraban en la recepción del hotel, Mimi había tratado de ignorar lo más posible a Yamato en el templo y si esa fue una tarea difícil, ahora lo era más, principalmente con Sora del brazo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida sin alcohol, no quería saber qué haría sin estar en sus cinco sentidos. Daisuke se acercó a su lado.

"Aquí va otra vez" pensó.

-Hola Mimi- saludó él con bebida en mano.

-Hola Daisuke- contestó ella dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pensarás que vengo a proponerte lo mismo de siempre.

-¿No lo harás?- preguntó sorprendida. Él sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré. Me gustaría que abriéramos un restaurante juntos, tú tendrías el mayor control de él, por supuesto, sólo me gustaría que cumplieras lo que soñabas. Tienes un increíble talento y se está desaprovechando con Nonaka. Todos en el campo sabemos cómo es ella.

-Me preguntó cómo es que no te cansas de insistir -suspiró-. ¿No deberías estar sufriendo por la boda de tu gran amor?

-No, hace algunos años me di cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía con ella eran nada comparados a los de Takeru, estoy feliz por ellos. Estos años he observado mucho y sé que no era amor lo que sentía -dijo observándola sin que se diera cuenta-. Hay personas que aman realmente, ¿sabes?, es una pena que deban sufrir por ello. Yo no la quiero más que como amigos, que no daría porque todos mis amigos fueran felices.

Mimi alzó la cara y sonrió.

-Creo que esta vez sí consideraré tu propuesta.

Daisuke sonrió. Esa era una respuesta que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Yamato se debatía entre golpear o agradecer a Daisuke Motomiya por sus palabras. Después de que le viera hablando con Mimi se había alejado y de la nada apareció a su lado. Había saludado a Sora con alegría aparente y a él, bueno, con cortesía. Eso no significaba que su discurso le haya puesto a pensar. Pretendía hablar con Sora, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a él. Los dos lo sabían.

-Sí, hace unos momentos hablaba con Mimi, ¿la has saludado? -Sora negó-. Estoy feliz porque finalmente considerará mi propuesta.

"¿Qué clase de propuesta?" quiso preguntar Yamato, afortunadamente la pelirroja se adelantó.

-Pues desde hace unos años, después de graduarme y abrir un restaurante le propuse a ella que abriéramos uno juntos, para darle el empujón de hacer el suyo sola, creerás que ella ha permanecido aquí en Odaiba desde que se graduó y en las garras de la chef Nonaka, la clase de persona con la que no te gustaría trabajar. He insistido mucho para que me escuchara realmente, algo no le permite realizar su sueño, pero hace unos momentos me dijo que lo pensaría. ¡Es la mejor respuesta que he escuchado de ella!- concluyó él. Sora sonrió.

-Me alegro porque lo haga. Espero que hiciera a un lado lo que le detenía.

-Yo espero lo mismo -Daisuke sonrió-. Hablando de otras cosas, ¿qué hay entre ustedes? ¿Es muy serio?, porque no a cualquier mujer es compañía en una boda.

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en Yamato. "¿Qué he hecho?" pensó después de pensar todo ese tiempo.

Sora se puso pálida de repente.

-Yo…

-¡TAICHI!- el grito de Mimi los salvó a ambos. Observaron a Mimi abrazar fuertemente al mencionado.

-Uno creería que son pareja, ¿no les parece?- preguntó Daisuke al darse la vuelta.

Sora permanecía callada.

-¿Lo son?- preguntó Yamato al ver que su acompañante no diría nada.

-No, Mimi no ha salido con nadie en seis años, ni siquiera cuando un empresario joven le pretendía.

Yamato cerró su mano libre en un puño. Sora le observó, comenzaba a comprender.

* * *

-¿Cómo está mi cuarta mujer favorita en el mundo?- escuchó Mimi en su oído.

"¿Taichi?"

-¡TAICHI! -exclamó y lo rodeó con sus brazos-. ¡Hace más de un año que no te veo!

-No había tenido oportunidad de saludarte correctamente antes de la ceremonia -dijo el castaño antes de separarse-. Eso de querer ser diplomático no es tan sencillo- bromeó.

Mimi rió con él.

-Espera un momento, ¿tu cuarta mujer favorita?, ¿quién es la tercera?- preguntó con curiosidad. Taichi sonrió con diversión.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás- contestó. Mimi golpeó su brazo.

-¡No me dejes con la duda Taichi Yagami!

-Te aseguro que te diría -dijo alzando las manos en señal de paz-, pero no puedo, no todavía. Ni siquiera mamá lo sabe -Mimi suspiró con rendición, Taichi se inclinó un poco y dijo en voz baja-. Hemos salido en secreto, pronto no lo será más.

Acomodó su postura y chocó con alguien tras de él.

-Lo siento… -dijo volteando a ver a la persona-. ¡Yamato! ¡Que gusto me da verte! Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿No será desde aquella vez que te enteraste que tu hermana se casaría con Takeru?- comentó el rubio con tono irónico. Asintió en dirección de Mimi, que le devolvió el saludo.

-¡Oh sí! -respondió el Yagami rascando su cabeza-. No todos los días tu hermanita menor te dice que se casa, pero no creo que nadie pueda merecerla tanto con tu hermano.

Reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja. Yamato lo notó.

-¿Te acuerdas de Sora Takenouchi?- cuestionó señalándola.

-¡Como olvidarla! La única mujer que me dio batalla en el soccer. Pero ya nos hemos encontrado antes.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Yamato. Taichi puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Mimi.

-Me parece que eres la única que no la ha saludado, Mimi- dijo con voz jovial.

-¡Hola Sora! -respondió la ojimiel enfundada en vestido rojo, observó a Sora con uno de sus diseños japoneses-. Me da mucho gusto volver a vernos tras diez años- se acercó a abrazarla. Yamato retiró la mano de la espalda de su acompañante con rapidez. Taichi le miró de mala manera.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, yo siento haber perdido todo lazo con ustedes.

Se separaron.

-Ahora no te alejarás de nosotros- expresó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Ten por seguro que no -y le devolvió la sonrisa. Yamato observó a Mimi, pensando en el gran ejemplo que le estaba dando-, me gustaría saber qué fue de tu vida, la que no aparece en las revistas, claro.

-Será un gusto, sólo si tú me hablas de la tuya- la sonrisa de Mimi bajó por un momento antes de recuperarse.

-Me parece justo.

* * *

Mimi siguió con su rutina tras la boda de Takeru y Hikari, iba al trabajo, hablaba con Yuuko Yagami, se reunía los domingos con su padre, hablaba con alguno de sus amigos… lo único fuera de lo normal que había ocurrido fue la llamada de Sora para reunirse la siguiente semana. Esa noche estaba sentada en el sofá cambiando canales del televisor.

-_¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te he esperado por siete años! ¡No había terminado para mí! ¡Y ahora ya es tarde!-_ dijo Allie bajo la lluvia.

-_Te escribí 365 cartas. Te escribí todos los días por un año- _respondió Noah.

-_¿Me escribiste?_- preguntó extrañada.

_-¡Sí! _-gritó él-._ No había terminado ¡Aún no ha terminado!_

Y la besó.

-Ojalá y no sólo pasara en las películas- dijo con un suspiro y cambio de canal.

Preferiría no haberlo hecho. El encabezado destruyó por completo su corazón.

-¿La gran diseñadora y el lobo solitario se casan?- leyó en voz alta.

-_¡Así es señores!_-dijo la rubia reportera-. _¡Una fuente muy confiable de la diseñadora de modas Sora Takenouchi nos reveló que ella está trabajando en el diseño de un vestido de novia para sí misma! ¿Será que el afortunado es el reconocido cantante Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como lobo solitario? Desde hace unos meses se ha visto acompañados a la gran diseñadora de modas y al conocido ganador de premios por su trabajo en la banda sonora del 'Lobo Solitario'. ¿Su hermano le habrá contagiado los ánimos al cantante?, ¿o alguien más conquistó el corazón de la dueña de la marca Piyomon? Esté atenta a nuestro programa las próximas semanas. ¡Les aseguro que esta reportera no descansará hasta averiguarlo!_

Mimi apagó el televisor con manos temblorosas. Llevó un puño a su boca y contuvo un grito.

Lloró.

Sollozando fuertemente, golpeando el cojín de su sofá, soportando el nudo en su garganta, con la única compañía de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Reflejando perfectamente su dolor.

Lo había perdido definitivamente.

En el centro de Tokio un rubio golpeó la pared desesperado.

* * *

Hikari Takaishi abrió la puerta del apartamento de Mimi con la llave que ella le diera para emergencias. El día anterior había regresado de una cena con su esposo para encontrarse con la noticia de espectáculos de Izumi Orimoto, conocida por su gran habilidad para revelar notas que resultaban ciertas.

Takeru y ella estaban preocupados por su amiga, como todos los que le conocían. Él había decidido no acompañarla para no causar más problemas, pero le hizo asegurarle que si era necesitado no dudara en llamarla.

"Mimi es más fuerte que eso, Takeru" pensó otra vez.

La castaña entró a la habitación que estaba en penumbras, había llamado infinidad de veces a su casi hermana y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que no siguió insistiendo y fue rápidamente a la casa, ignorando su trabajo. La escena que le recibió le partió el corazón.

Mimi estaba sentada tomando un café, observaba la única foto que tenía a la vista de su cuñado, con la mirada perdida.

-No me voy a derrumbar, Hikari -habló con voz ronca-. Ella, Sora es una mujer maravillosa, le puede hacer feliz. Estará a su lado y le hará feliz. Como yo no pude hacerlo. Me había resignado meses atrás, pero verlo de esa forma…

Hikari se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-Se terminó todo, Kari.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?! -se repitió Yamato en la mañana tras darse un baño, después de haber pasado la noche en vela ahogando sus penas en whisky. Revolvió sus cabellos por enésima vez-. ¡Eres un estúpido Yamato! ¡Cortaste comunicación con Sora para que no se diera más ideas en vez de ser completamente claro! ¡Tenías la oportunidad de volver a estar con Mimi y la apartaste por tu estúpido orgullo! ¡La mujer que amas te esperó todo este tiempo y desperdiciaste… ¡MIMI!

Golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-Mimi debe estar destrozada…- susurró.

Debía hablar con Sora.

* * *

-No puedo seguir ignorándolo después de dos semanas -dijo la pelirroja a su acompañante. Llevaba días recibiendo llamadas del Ishida-, encontrará la forma de ubicarme y querrá una explicación.

-Y es tiempo de que la reciba -respondió Taichi acariciando su mano-, pero me corresponde a mí dársela. Iré a buscarlo.

Se despidió con un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

-Debes partir a Estados Unidos esta noche para los eventos de caridad que tienes programados, Yamato- dijo Takato Matsuda, su representante, tras el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, Takato, sólo lo hago por ellos, pero ahora mismo no tengo las fuerzas para nada, ¡y Sora desapareció de la faz de la Tierra!- expresó el rubio con ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Ya verás que todo mejorará, te espero en el aeropuerto. Nos vemos.

Yamato colgó y escuchó unos ruidos en su puerta.

-¿Taichi?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver a su mejor amigo en la puerta.

-Hermano, viéndote me siento peor, pero de imaginar a Mimi no puedo con el arrepentimiento- respondió el joven pasando a la suite.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿no la has visto?, ahora no puedo atenderte porque estoy preparándome para ir a los Estados Unidos- dijo el rubio caminando a su habitación.

-Yo sé dónde está Sora- Yamato detuvo sus pasos, se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia el castaño.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No quiero hacerle daño! ¡Quiero que me explique! ¡Explicarle!- Taichi suspiró.

-Sé que no le harás nada, pero de todas formas estoy yo aquí. Debí haberte aclarado las cosas antes como tu amigo que soy.

-¿Aclararme?- el rubio no entendía.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué Sora y tú no pasaban de besos en la mejilla o por qué a ella no le molestaba tu indiferencia? -Yamato abrió los ojos. Taichi asintió-. Hace más de un año que salgo con ella. Soy yo quien se casará con Sora.

Yamato le plantó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Yo tan preocupado y tú…- lo abrazó repentinamente y comenzó a reír.

-¡Me has dado la mejor noticia que he tenido desde hace meses!

Taichi rió con nerviosismo.

-¡Debo de pedirle perdón a Mimi hoy mismo! ¡Decirle que yo también la sigo amando! ¡Pedirle de rodillas una oportunidad! -pausó-. ¡MALDICIÓN! Los conciertos.

-¿No puedes cancelarlos?- preguntó su amigo.

-¡NO! Son conciertos de caridad para casas hogar, por la próxima temporada navideña. No podría cancelarlos. Regreso en tres semanas.

-Pues ven directo a casa de mis padres, organizaré una reunión para decirle a todos, Mimi estará ahí.

-No me lo perderé por nada del mundo- dijo con determinación.

* * *

Mimi observó el espejo, el vestido rosa no lucía mal después de todo. Los últimos meses no habían sido del todo buenos, pero poco a poco comenzaba a salir adelante con la ayuda de sus amigos; gracias a Koushiro había ganado un poco más de peso, lo que le permitió comprarse el vestido que, en su opinión, lucía fantástico.

"¿Por fin nos revelará Taichi a su novia?" se preguntó Mimi. Se acercó a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y tomó su cadena.

-Puede que no tenga oportunidad con Yamato, pero todavía no estoy lista para apartar lo único que me queda de él -le dijo al anillo sonriendo con melancolía-. -¡Basta de tristeza! Veamos qué nos preparó Taichi.

Cuando la señora Yuuko abrió la puerta no le extrañó la mirada que recibió.

-Sabía que ellos dos estarían aquí, Yuuko. Él es su mejor amigo- le confió Mimi tras darle un abrazo. Se adentró a la sala y saludó a los presentes de lejos, haberlo hecho de cerca hubiera significado ir donde Yamato y no era algo que le apeteciera hacer.

-¡Hola Koushiro!- le dio un beso a su amigo, que se apartó de Joe. Izumi había vuelto tras terminar su investigación en Rusia y ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Hola Mimi -contestó él-. Hay algo que debo decirte…

-¡HOLA A TODOS! -saludó el anfitrión de la reunión-. Se preguntarán qué hacen aquí, pues bien, quería esperar hasta terminada la cena, pero no puedo hacerlo. Quiero compartir una gran noticia con ustedes- ninguno se percató de su cercanía a Sora.

* * *

-¡Sora y yo vamos a casarnos!- dijo Taichi tomando la mano de la mencionada. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Yamato, incluida Mimi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo ya lo sabía! ¡Reclámenle a él! Era su secreto- explicó él con gracia.

"Podría matarte hermano" pensó Hikari, pero fue la primera en acercarse a abrazarlo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- susurró en su oído y le dio un golpe.

Los demás reaccionaron y comenzaron las felicitaciones.

* * *

Mimi se acercó a felicitarlos a los dos. Francamente la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, pero no podía dejar de estar feliz por ellos. Ella conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por Sora cuando eran unos chiquillos.

Abrazó a Taichi con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo. Le perdonó lo que sufrió esos meses. Se acercó a Sora, ella enredó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo.

-Siento mucho lo que sufriste por nuestra causa, Mimi -susurró Sora-. Quiero que sepas que siempre has tenido el camino libre.

-No lo creo, Sora. No ha hecho nada.

-Confía en mí, nunca ha habido otra mujer- y le guiñó un ojo.

Todos disfrutaron la cena.

* * *

-Vamos al jardín- dijo Koushiro. Mimi le siguió.

-¿Quién lo pensaría?- dijo ella al salir.

-Sí, debieron haberte dado alguna pista- respondió el joven.

-Quizá estuvieron ahí y no reparé en ellas -Mimi se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ella aceptó salir conmigo, Mimi- dijo emocionado. Mimi lo abrazó.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! -Koushiro se separó y le dirigió una mirada de '¿no olvidas algo?'-. Hoy mismo le diré a Daisuke que acepto su propuesta -su amigo le miró otra vez-. Sé que te lo prometí, pero lo hago por mí. Ya es tiempo, lo que pasó hoy me lo demostró. Debo de seguir adelante.

Y lo abrazó otra vez.

Unos ojos azules observaban a través de la ventana.

* * *

Yamato había buscado a Mimi al terminar la cena, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte hasta que la vio por la ventana en compañía de Koushiro, lo que le permitió ver los abrazos que compartieron. Formó puños con sus manos.

-Me pareció que ellos estaban juntos últimamente -comentó Daisuke a su lado-. Y tengo entendido que Koushiro está enamorado de una mujer que conoce desde hace tiempo y que finalmente iba a declarársele.

El rubio le miró, Daisuke puso una mano en su hombro y se apartó.

"Que sufra un poco" pensó antes de apartarse.

Yamato vio la escena desolado.

"Reaccionaste muy tarde" pensó.

* * *

A mediados de febrero el restaurante de Mimi había abierto y comenzaba a tomar popularidad en Tokio. Su joven amigo tenía preparado todo desde la boda de Takeru y Hikari, sólo esperaba recibir el sí para presentarle al decorador y completar los últimos detalles.

La vida en la capital del país era más ajetreada que en Odaiba, pero disfrutaba los cambios que estaba afrontando. Contrario a lo que Sora le dijera, Yamato no había tenido algún contacto con ella desde la reunión de Yamato y no tenía algún problema al respecto. Él siempre ocuparía un sitio especial en su vida, pero si había decidido que ella no tenía lugar en la suya de nuevo, no debía afligirse. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

Seguiría sus logros desde la distancia y puede que conociera a alguien con el que tendría la oportunidad de compartir su vida. No quería engañarse pensando que sería más fuerte de lo que siente por Yamato, pero se daría una oportunidad para querer y ser querida. Lograr todo lo que quería.

En eso consistía seguir adelante.

Recordó la pregunta de Noah a Allie.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- y sonrió abriendo las puertas de su negocio.

* * *

-¿Me puedes decir por qué no te has acercado a Mimi?- le preguntó Takeru al otro lado del teléfono mientras le preparaban para el pequeño concierto en el centro de Tokio.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Ella está con Koushiro, no voy a arruinar la felicidad que tanto le ha costado conseguir- respondió Yamato.

-¡¿Con Koushiro?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Ella no tiene nada con Koushiro! ¡Él tiene su propia novia!- exclamó su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo que… ¡Estúpido Daisuke! ¡Volvió a hacérmela!

-Mejor ni pregunto. Entonces no estás enterado que Mimi está allá- cuestionó con curiosidad el pequeño rubio.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Su fama crece rápidamente, pero no me he aparecido por ahí. Pensé… -hizo una pausa-, ahora no importa lo que pensé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ser sincero, como debí serlo hace mucho tiempo- y colgó.

-¡TAKATO!- gritó, apartando al maquillista.

* * *

-¡El teléfono ha sonado muchas veces! -gritó Mimi ese mismo viernes desde la cocina-. ¿Podría alguien contestarlo?

-Lo siento Mimi, han llamado muchas veces preguntando por ti, también ha sonado tu móvil. Como dijiste que no te interrumpieran porque es catorce de febrero, pues, no quise hacerlo- dijo su asistente.

-No te preocupes Juri, ¿quién ha estado llamándome? -preguntó lavando sus manos-, ¿podrías continuar Ryo?

Él asintió.

Juri le tendió su teléfono celular.

-Primero llamó Hikari, luego Miyako, Hikari, la señora Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, luego siguió insistiendo Hikari.

-¿Te dijeron por qué tanta insistencia?

Juri negó. -Sólo dijeron que llamaras antes de las nueve.

Mimi miró el teléfono extrañada y vio la hora, 8:55, volvió a sonar. Hikari.

-¡Juri dale a Mimi el teléfono en este instante!- escuchó la voz de su amiga alterada.

-Soy yo, Kari- respondió con gracia.

-¡MIMI! -exclamó ella-. ¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Cambia el televisor al canal de espectáculos ahora mismo!

-Está bien.

-¡Rápido!

Mimi salió de la cocina, pidió disculpas a los clientes y cambió el canal de un televisor.

-Listo- le dijo a su interlocutora.

-Bien, no lo apagues. Nos vemos- y le colgó.

-_Nos tomó por sorpresa la petición del representante de nuestro compositor favorito Yamato Ishida_ -dijo Izumi Orimoto en la pantalla, Mimi observó la pantalla con interés-. _No crean que no estoy interesada ante lo que pueda pasar, después de que hizo que mi primera noticia no fuera cierta estoy muy pendiente de su vida._ -rió un poco y puso la mano en su oído-. _Me avisan que son las nueve. Los dejo unos momentos y no olviden que es San Valentín y todo puede pasar._

La pantalla cambió. Algunos de los asistentes del restaurante se interesaron en la escena. Pudieron ver un escenario iluminado, al público gritando por su ídolo y al rubio sentado en la mitad de la tarima con su guitarra. El corazón de Mimi latió.

-_¡Hola Tokio!_ -se escucharon exclamaciones de júbilo-. _Seré sincero con ustedes, yo no debería estar aquí, en especial este día, y después de tanto que he escuchado el día de hoy. Yo debería estar en otra parte, suplicando de rodillas perdón a mi mujer amada_ -algunas de las jóvenes gritaron-. _Lo siento chicas, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo. Mimi_ -los comensales que conocían su nombre voltearon a verla, ella estaba paralizada en la espera de lo que seguiría, él suspiró y miró hacia la cámara intensamente-. _Todo este tiempo he sido un tonto, me he dejado llevar por la rabia, el resentimiento, el orgullo. Te he herido de muchas formas posibles y no te merezco. Tú te sacrificaste todo este tiempo y yo creía que no me amabas. Cuando te volví a ver traté de negar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Que ciego he sido_ -negó-. _Desde hace mucho tuve la oportunidad de recuperarte y me negué a hacerlo, cuando estuve libre, tú pareciste haber seguido adelante con alguien más y deseé lo mejor para ti. Hasta que me abrieron los ojos esta noche. Pensé que era tarde _-pausó-. _Espero que no lo sea… Mimi, mi corazón es tuyo tal como hace siete años, aun cuando tus palabras lo destrozaron, y seguirá siéndolo hasta el final de mis días. No puedo seguir con la angustia de lo que pasará entre nosotros. Dime que no es muy tarde. Que los sentimientos que me profesaste alguna vez no han cambiado, sólo necesito una palabra, un gesto, una mirada… algo, que me diga que sigues amándome tanto como yo lo hago contigo. Si es así permíteme tener una nueva oportunidad contigo. Por favor, dime que no es tarde. Sólo_ -tragó-, _sólo quiero saber si puedo formar parte de tu vida de nuevo… o debo alejarme para siempre._

Mimi lloraba ante sus palabras. Pero todavía él todavía no había terminado.

Yamato empezó a tocar los acordes.

Comenzó a cantar. Una canción que hablaba de arrepentimiento, de dolor y nuevas oportunidades, del amor que una persona puede tener hacia otra y todos sus sentimientos por ella. Expresó con su arte todos esos años separados, las malas decisiones y concluyó para iniciar una nueva balada.

Quería envejecer con ella.

"No lo arruines esta vez" Pensaron en diferentes partes.

* * *

Mimi observaba a los peces nadar en el estanque, a pesar de ser invierno se sentía la frescura de la próxima primavera. Vestía sencillamente pero se veía hermosa. Era lo que Yamato veía a lo lejos.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y se paró a su lado.

-Me pareció que te encontraría aquí -dijo él suavemente. Mimi continuó observando el agua desde el pequeño puente, él también hizo lo mismo-. Debería darme vergüenza presentarme ante ti después de todo, pero decidí que era tiempo de dejar de ser cobarde y orgulloso y ser yo quien diera el primer paso. Tenías tanta razón hace años, siento que me tomara siete años analizarlo. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo. El año pasado me pediste perdón, tú no tenías por qué hacerlo, yo fui quien te hirió verdaderamente -la miró-. Te pido y te suplico que me perdones. He sido un gran imbécil. Dime si he reaccionado muy tarde, si ya no me amas.

Mimi movió su mano del barandal y la puso sobre la suya. La apretó.

-¿No te aseguré alguna vez que no dejaría de amarte?- preguntó con lágrimas en su cara y una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se movieron y se vieron frente a frente. El rubio alzó su mano libre y acarició su cara como lo hacía antes, movió un mechón de cabello que le obstruía.

Yamato la miró a los ojos, ambos tenían gotas de agua en sus mejillas.

-¿Podrías permitirme estar contigo de nuevo? ¿Aún después de todo este tiempo?, ¿de mis errores?

-Yo también cometí algunos -dijo con una sonrisilla-. A pesar de todo yo seguí esperando por ti, Yamato.

-Me gustaría poder darte algo muy significativo, pero aunque hace un par de meses empecé la búsqueda del anillo que te di, la tarea no tuvo caso.

Mimi empezó a reír con alegría. Llevó la mano a su cuello y sacó la cadena de su escondite. Yamato observó el objeto brillante.

-Nunca pude apartarme de ella- expresó ella.

Él también comenzó a reír, con lágrimas de felicidad la acunó entre sus brazos después de siete años, la abrazó fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir. Ella envolvió los suyos a su alrededor y descansó su cabeza en su pecho.

Pasados unos momentos Yamato juntó sus frentes.

-Te amo, Mimi.

-Yo también te amo.

Sus bocas se buscaron y los árboles fueron testigos de su encuentro.

No todo sería sencillo, pero esta vez estarían juntos.

* * *

_*Sous chef: _Asistente del jefe de cocina o chef ejecutivo, encargado de diversas tareas.

¡Saludos!

Si llegaste hasta el final espero que te haya agradado tu historia y te animes a dejar un comentario :)

El nombre lo acorté de lo que fue de nosotros, lo que fue del amor y muchos lo que fue, me pareció que sonaba mejor de esta forma.

Espero no haya tenido demasiados errores y que pudieran leerla. Les dejo esta historia a los fanáticos del Mimato (como yo), y a algún lector que no lo sea y que leyera por simple curiosidad. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin escribir historias y espero que mi imaginación me deje seguir haciéndolo. Tengo la esperanza que el final no pareciera muy cursi y traté de dejar a los personajes lo más canon posible.

La primera canción de Yamato no puedo especicarla porque es una combinación de distintas baladas, aunque hay una muy similar pero es cantada por mujer, la segunda es de Westlife, llamada I wanna grow old with you, les invito a escucharla (y les recuerdo que no me pertenece).

Cruzo los dedos para poder dejar otra nota en alguna historia futura.

Sin otra cosa que decir, me despido.

HoeLittleDuck


End file.
